henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Dangerous, Part 1
Live and Dangerous, Part 1 is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 16, 2017 to an audience of 1.57 million viewers. Plot Henry, Jasper, Ray, and Schwoz are making care packages for a society of runaway teens. Charlotte enters the Man Cave to get her sweater, but tells them that the charity closed because the teens ran away. They then get a video message from Frankini, a popular celebrity who makes funny videos online. Frankini tells Kid Danger and Captain Man that they were invited to his party on Saturday. Henry remembers that he has to babysit Piper on Saturday, so Charlotte volunteers to do it for him. Henry and Ray agree to go to the party. Kid Danger and Captain Man show up to the party, but are initially unable to enter. When they are able to enter the room, they find no one there. Frankini then swoops down, upside-down, and taps them both on the shoulders. He flies up before they can see him, and does this again. He jumps down and introduces himself. Frankini says that the party was next Saturday, and introduces them to his assistant, Goomer. Goomer shows them Frankini Bottoms, which were a new type of long underwear that Frankini says he was going to put on male models that hadn't shown up. Kid Danger and Captain Man agree to do the modeling, and they put on the underwear. Piper is watching pimple popping videos. Charlotte arrives to babysit her, as Jake leaves with Kris. Kid Danger and Captain Man get the underwear on and ask Frankini why the underwear has batteries. Frankini doesn't answer, and instead has them stand in a certain spot. He then activates a machine that turns on the pants. Henry and Captain Man suddenly realize that they can't move. Frankini explains that he was trying to break the record for the most amount of people watching the livestream, so when he activated the pants, he is able to control the actions of Captain Man and Kid Danger. He can now control what they say and do, and when they hit 10 million viewers, he'll force them to take off their masks and reveal their true identities. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Quotes Trivia *This 2-part episode was originally titled Frankini's Web. *Zoran Korach reprised his role as Goomer from Sam & Cat. **He is the second character from Sam & Cat to appear in Henry Danger after Herb appeared in Secret Beef. *This episode was the first episode to air after a four month and seventeen day hiatus. *Jasper plays a minor role in this episode. *Frankie Grande guest starred in this episode. *Goomer says that he used to hang out with Frankini's sister, a reference to Frankie Grande's sister, Ariana Grande, who starred in Sam & Cat, along with Goomer. **This also means that Cat's weird brother who she's mentioned several times on both Victorious and Sam & Cat is Frankini, which also means that his last name is Valentine. **This also means Ariana Grande and Frankie Grande are both brother and sister in real life and in the show. *This is the fifth two-part episode of the show. *When Frankini and Goomer admit the biggest live stream was 9.8 Million Viewers, this could've been a reference to the series finale of Wizards of Waverly Place, which received 9.8 Million Viewers for a live stream. *The episode's title may be a reference to the album "Live and Dangerous" by Thin Lizzy. *Kid Danger, Captain Man, and Frankini dance and sing to "Three Little Maids From School" from the 1885 play composed by Arthur Sullivan, The Mikado. *Frankini Bottoms are references to Bikini Bottom in Spongebob SquarePants. International Premieres *Latin America - October 26th, 2017 *Spain - November 10th, 2017 *United Kingdom - November 20th 2017 Gallery Video Gallery Season Finale of "Henry Danger" New Episodes in September w Frankie Grande Special Guest Star "Live & Dangerous, Part 1" Official Trailer w Frankie Grande Special Guest Star Henry Danger Jace Norman, Cooper Barnes & Frankie Grande - Henry Danger US Sneak Peek of Henry Danger (Live & Dangerous) Frankie Grande (Frankini) Is About To Break the Internet! Henry Danger Nick "Live & Dangerous Part 1" Official Trailer 2 w Frankie Grande Special Guest Star Henry Danger Frankini's Evil Plan - Live & Dangerous, Part 1 - “Henry Danger” - Dan Schneider Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes